


Save a Kiss for Me Tonight

by dearmini



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, minisong makes my heart flutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmini/pseuds/dearmini
Summary: Minhee is a little bit too clingy and Hyeongjun only has one solution.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Save a Kiss for Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came about while i was at my part-time job >< we always play background music and suddenly this song started playing. idk the title of the song but the lyrics goes "save a kiss for me tonight" and the first thing i though of was a minisong soulmate edit i saw on twitter.
> 
> this is pure randomness and it's not written very well but i hope you still like it! i needed to let out my minisong feels :c
> 
> scream with me on twt @_dearmini ^ u ^d

“Hyeongjun, Hyeongjun, Hyeongjuuuuun!” beaming with excitement, Minhee throws himself beside his boyfriend on the couch.

“Later, Minhee.” Hyeongjun closes his tired eyes in an attempt to reject the reality that is an energetic Minhee.

Hyeongjun just arrived in their Cloud 9 music video set from school. It is a Friday but he woke up at dawn to get ready and then immediately went to school to register for attendance.

Minhee woke up early and went to his class for attendance as well, but for some reason, he is beaming with so much energy and Hyeongjun just couldn’t keep up.

Usually, Hyeongjun has no problems with clingy members; in fact, he likes attention and he would never turn down a good cuddle. However, today he just feels really tired and he wants to squeeze a short nap before getting his hair and makeup done for their music video.

“Hyeongjuuuun!” Minhee tries again and this time, he pokes Hyeongjun’s cheek.

“Minhee, no!” the other swats Minhee’s hand away, grumbling.

“I’m bored! Come on, give me attention!” Minhee demands and fights Hyeongjun’s defensive hands in favor of squishing the latter’s cheeks.

Hyeongjun opened his eyes and stared at his lover, “But, I’m really tired. I want to sleep.”

Minhee didn’t answer, lips jutting out to form a small pout but his hands didn’t stop bothering the other.

Hyeongjun sighs defeatedly and sits up straight. He takes both of Minhee’s hands in his and speaks, “You woke up early too, why are you so full of energy?” he asks with genuine curiosity, “Listen, can we just nap please?”

“But I’m bored.” Minhee reasons.

“Then go play with the others, leave me alone.” Hyeongjun lets Minhee’s hands go and crosses his arms to his chest.

“No. I want to stay with you!”

Hyeongjun has had enough. He wraps both arms around Minhee and rests his head on the other’s shoulder, “Then shut up, because I want to sleep.”

“But—”

“If you let me sleep, I’ll grant you one wish later, just… please.” Hyeongjun offers.

Minhee was quiet for a moment before asking, “Do you promise?”

“Yes. I promise. Now, shush!” and thank heavens Minhee doesn’t respond. Instead, he rests his head on top of Hyeongjun’s too.

Hyeongjun finally breaths a sigh of relief and slowly, his sleepiness took over.

__

The members along with their staff and music video crew finishes the day up with dinner on set together. Their manager ordered pizza, chicken and other dishes to share.

This day was a success. Their group video shots are scheduled two days from today, which means that tomorrow is rest day. Hyeongjun cheers internally because he wanted nothing more but stay home and just rest (and maybe play video games but we’ll see).

After washing up, Hyeongjun goes straight to his bed. Serim is in the living room along with the other older members and Taeyoung is already sleeping soundly on the top bunk.

Hyeongjun turns their light off and plugs in their rose night light instead; it’s faint light makes his eyes droopy. He starts dozing off after a few minutes, but all of a sudden, he hears the door click open. He tries to ignore it—it’s probably Serim.

“Jun-ah…” Hyeongjun hums in suspicion because this person climbs on his bed.

“Minhee?” he asks once he catches a glimpse.

Minhee hums and invites himself beside Hyeongjun. Hyeongjun would question the other but he’s too sleepy to deal with him now. He takes advantage of Minhee’s natural warmth and snuggles closer. Minhee’s arms automatically fins their place around Hyeongjun’s.

“Hyeongjun.” Minhee whispers and was answered with a hum, “I want my wish now.”

Hyeongjun groans and hides himself on Minhee’s chest, refusing to answer.

“Come on, come on you promised.”

“Alright, fine!” he agrees almost reluctantly, “What is it? Is it so important you can’t wait for tomorrow?” he sighs and looks up at Minhee.

Minhee smiles cheekily and then— _chuu!~_ _♡_

Hyeongjun’s brain short-circuited for a moment, and then suddenly, he is wide awake.

He looks up at Minhee in an attempt to refocus his mind on what just happened, but it is difficult. Especially when Minhee’s sparkling eyes stare back at him. The dim light makes it possible for Hyeongjun to see his pretty freckles and long eyelashes—Minhee looked amazing.

“D-did you just…” Hyeongjun couldn’t finish his sentence because Minhee dives in for another peck.

Hyeongjun blinks in confusion again, while Minhee just smiles, “What did you—” _chuu!~_ _♡_

“Minhee, wait—" _chuu!~_ _♡_

“I said wait a min—” _chuu!~_ _♡_

Hyeongjun blushes furiously at the sudden attack of one peck after another. He holds Minhee’s face in place before he starts speaking to make sure his boyfriend cannot attack again, “I said wait a minute!” he whispers.

Minhee chuckles lowly and holds Hyeongjun wrists, “What?”

“This is your wish?” Hyeongjun asks, to which Minhee nods, “Seriously? A kiss?”

Minhee shrugs and puckers his lips. Hyeongjun looks at him blankly, refusing to believe reality.

Minhee grumbles and shakes Hyeongjun’s hands and tries to lean closer.

“I cannot believe you!” Hyeongjun complains but gives Minhee a kiss anyway.

Hyeongjun pulls away immediately and lets go of Minhee’s face. “There, done. Now, sleep,” he says and tries to turn his back on Minhee but before he can do so…

_chuu!~_ _♡_

“Kang Minhee!” Hyeongjun whispers in a scolding tone.

“Love you.” Minhee says.

Hyeongjun suddenly feels soft. Instead of his original plan, he scoots even closer to Minhee and cuddle, “Love you more.”  
  
“Goodnight, Hyeongjun.”

“Night, Minhee.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'll edit and refine this story when i have more time! i miss writing T __ T


End file.
